


Diamond

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU!EXO, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Sehun e Baekhyun são como a lua e o sol, a maior parte do tempo são completos opostos, mas naqueles raros momentos em que se complementam seu brilho é mais forte do que o de qualquer diamante.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	1. Seu coração é como um labirinto...

**Author's Note:**

> Quando comecei a postar aqui, minha ideia era somente postar fics que escrevi originalmente em inglês. Talvez traduzir uma ou outra, mas decidi postar em português mesmo para ver se ajudo a aumentar a quantidade de histórias no meu idioma.
> 
> Esta SeBaek nasceu como um side couple de uma Suho!Het minha. Ela foi postada originalmente no Spirit (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/diamond-17496508). É uma fic pela qual tenho muito carinho. Espero que gostem.  
> Dica: leiam ouvindo City Lights 😎

Sehun sempre foi um garoto tímido. Falava pouco e não se misturava muito com outras crianças, mesmo nas festinhas da família. Quando criança, seu passatempo favorito era brincar no parquinho que ficava em frente à sua casa, sempre sob o olhar atento de sua mãe. O local geralmente era vazio, já que a maioria das crianças da rua já eram adolescentes que não ligavam mais para balanços, gangorras e escorregadores. Lá ele recriava as histórias que seu pai, um policial condecorado, lhe contava antes de dormir, usando seus bonecos como personagens, gravetos como espadas e arbustos como esconderijos. Ficava lá, sozinho e feliz, por horas a fio.

Baekhyun, por outro lado, sempre foi um garoto expansivo. Falava muito, ria à toa, gostava de fazer amigos e nunca estava sozinho. Sua mãe se orgulhava da sensibilidade para as artes que o garoto mostrava desde pequeno e o incentivava a explorá-la, através de aulas de teatro, piano e canto. Já seu pai, engenheiro renomado que havia transformado a pequena indústria da família num conglomerado multi-milionário, se orgulhava do raciocínio rápido do garoto que, em sua opinião, seria de grande valia ao irmão mais velho, herdeiro natural dos negócios da família.

✨

Depois do trauma de ser sequestrado quando criança, Sehun se fechou ainda mais em si mesmo. O mundo lá fora era grande e aterrorizante demais para ele, que não conseguia se sentir seguro em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo no seu amado parquinho. O médico da família indicou algum tipo de exercício em grupo – qualquer um, desde que forçasse o garoto a interagir com pessoas que não fossem da sua própria família. Depois de muita insistência de sua mãe e com a garantia de sua irmã que ela faria as aulas com ele, Sehun concordou em fazer aulas de taekwondo e dança. A arte marcial devolveu a confiança do garoto ao ensiná-lo a se defender, mas foi a dança que deu a ele duas das coisas mais importantes de sua vida: seu melhor amigo Jongin e a possibilidade de expressar seus sentimentos livremente com seu corpo. E foi justamente numa apresentação de fim de ano da academia de dança que um Sehun e um Jongin pré-adolescentes foram vistos por um olheiro e convidados a se juntar a um grupo de trainees de uma das maiores empresas de entretenimento do país.

Alguns anos depois, foi a vez de Baekhyun ser visto por um olheiro. Era a festa de aniversário de 40 anos de sua mãe e o então adolescente de 17 anos resolveu presenteá-la com uma música de sua autoria. O que era para ser uma surpresa para sua mãe – que amava ouvir a voz melodiosa do filho e observar sua destreza ao piano – se transformou no contrato que mudaria a sua vida, quando ninguém menos que o fundador de uma das mais empresas de entretenimento conseguiu convencer o pai do garoto que ele tinha um futuro na música.

✨

Os anos de treinamento na empresa fizeram com que Sehun se abrisse aos poucos e expandisse seu círculo de amizades, embora ainda tivesse crises de ansiedade vez ou outra. Quando a decisão sobre o novo grupo da empresa foi comunicada, ele comemorou duas vezes: por ter sido escolhido e por seus amigos Jongin, Junmyeon, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estarem no mesmo grupo. Todos se davam bem, cada um com suas habilidades e suas falhas, e já se conheciam há alguns anos – não seria uma mudança muito grande em sua rotina.

Apesar do Sr. Lee querer debutar um grupo com seis membros, parecia que ele havia desistido dessa ideia e se conformado com os cinco garotos que trabalhavam arduamente e tinham uma química quase perfeita entre eles. Porém tudo mudou naquela festa em que o “velho” ouviu Baekhyun cantando. Ele finalmente havia achado o elemento que faltava para completar seu novo grupo e não abriria mão de sua visão.

E foi assim que seus caminhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez... num dia qualquer, alguns meses antes do debut do grupo, o Sr. Lee entrou na sala em que os garotos estavam ensaiando e apresentou Baekhyun como o mais novo membro do grupo. Ele chamou a equipe responsável pelo grupo de lado e comunicou que coreografias teriam que ser rearranjadas, linhas de música teriam que ser redistribuídas e que os garotos se mudariam para um dormitório maior para acomodar o novo membro. Baekhyun se aproximou dos garotos com um sorriso tímido e pediu desculpas por ser um estorvo. Ele viu em todos o mesmo olhar de curiosidade. Ou melhor, em quase todos. O olhar de Sehun era tão vazio quanto sua expressão era vaga.

✨

Graças à sua natureza expansiva, Baekhyun conseguiu se aproximar dos garotos. “Devagar e Sempre” era seu lema...

Até que foi fácil fazer amizade com o _chef_ Kyungsoo – bastou fazer algumas receitas fáceis que ele havia aprendido com sua mãe para que o garoto aceitasse dividir sua preciosa cozinha com ele. Foi mais fácil ainda fazer amizade com Chanyeol, o garoto hiperativo que amava tocar violão e compor músicas.

Não foi tão fácil fazer amizade com o desconfiado Junmyeon – foi preciso muita insistência, uma cópia de chaves e várias invasões a suíte do líder para dividir o chuveiro com ele. No início Junmyeon ficava incomodado com aquele garoto que não respeitava sua privacidade, mas Baekhyun era um pé no saco quando queria e não desistia de tentar ganhar sua confiança, o que acabou acontecendo eventualmente já que é impossível manter uma máscara quando se está nu, dividindo pensamentos e inseguranças com outra pessoa.

Difícil mesmo foi fazer amizade com a dupla dinâmica, Jongin e Sehun. Os dois faziam tudo juntos e o primeiro agia como um escudo protetor ao redor do outro. Mas Baekhyun era... Baekhyun! Ele trazia os doces que sua mãe fazia para Jongin e até apostava seus bonecos favoritos contra os preciosos cards de Sehun no vídeo game. E embora sua estratégia tenha funcionado bem com Jongin, o outro era arisco demais para aceitar sua amizade de uma hora para outra.

Não é que Sehun fizesse pouco caso das tentativas de aproximação de Baekhyun de propósito. Ele apenas não acreditava que um filhinho de papai mimado e inexperiente, que chegou por último, trazido pelo chefe em pessoa, pudesse aguentar a rotina pesada de um trainee prestes a debutar. Ele e os outros já estavam na empresa há alguns anos e estavam beirando a exaustão, imagina o garoto novo. Ele achava, na verdade tinha certeza, que o outro desistiria e que os dois não se veriam novamente, então fazer amizade com Baekhyun lhe parecia uma tremenda perda de tempo.

Era por isso que ele educamente recusava os presentes que Baekhyun lhe trazia, saía do chuveiro assim que o outro invadia o banheiro que ele cuidadosamente havia trancado e se encolhia num canto (de sua própria cama, diga-se de passagem) quando o outro se jogava nela para pegar carona nas maratonas de série que ele tanto amava assistir quando estava de folga. Porém, para surpresa de Sehun, Baekhyun não apenas aguentou o tranco como aprendeu a se comportar como esperado, memorizou as rotinas de dança e até sugeriu mudanças em algumas melodias e letras das músicas do primeiro álbum do grupo.

✨

Foi numa noite de tempestade, regada à ventania, raios e trovões, que Sehun procurou por Baekhyun pela primeira vez. Junmyeon e Kyungosoo estavam viajando. Chanyeol e Jongin haviam ido ao cinema. Sehun estaria sozinho no dormitório, não fosse por Baekhyun. E foi por isso que, engolindo todo o seu orgulho, Sehun bateu na porta do quarto dele.

– Hyung? – ele chamou, enfiando a cabeça pela fresta da porta – Eu posso entrar?

– O que houve, Sehun? – Baekhyun perguntou, levantando o olhar do livro que estava lendo.

– É que... aham... bem... – Sehun se interrompeu ao ouvir um estrondo alto vindo de fora, precisando respirar fundo antes de continuar – Será que eu posso ficar aqui com você?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca veio ao meu quarto. – Baekhyun constatou, uma ponta de curiosidade em sua voz.

– É que... – ele parou de falar novamente, quando outro trovão se fez ouvir alto – é que eu tenho medo de tempestades.

Sehun confessou, envergonhado, e ficou esperando que o outro fizesse algum tipo de comentário maldoso ou piada de mal-gosto – garotos são garotos e se tem uma coisa que garotos adoram é zoar com a cara de outros garotos. Mas Baekhyun apenas ajeitou o travesseiro ao seu lado, puxou um pouco o edredom para baixo, deu um tapinha no colchão e abriu um sorriso reconfortante.

Sehun atravessou o quarto, subiu na cama, se enfiou debaixo do edredom e deitou no lugar indicado. Baekhyun continuou quieto, lendo seu livro, consciente do garoto encolhido ao seu lado. Foi somente quando um terceiro trovão se fez ouvir bem próximo e Sehun começou a tremer que Baekhyun largou o livro e puxou o outro para um abraço apertado.

– Quando eu era criança, eu também tinha medo de tempestades. – Baekhyun disse e começou a fazer um cafuné nos cabelos de Sehun – Mas, ao contrário de você, eu tinha medo de sair da minha cama. Em noites como esta, meu irmão mais velho ia até o meu quarto ficar comigo. Ele inventava que também tinha medo e que só conseguia se acalmar e dormir quando eu cantava pra ele.

– Seu irmão parece ser legal, hyung. – Sehun murmurou, um pouco mais relaxado.

– Ele é. Você iria gostar dele... – Baekhyun disse e gargalhou. Sehun levantou a cabeça, sem entender porque o outro estava rindo – É que eu e ele somos totalmente diferentes. Como você não gosta de mim, acho que iria gostar dele.

– Eu gosto de você, hyung. É só que... você é barulhento e meio sem-noção...

– Eu sei, eu sei. Tô só zoando com a sua cara, Sehun! – Baekhyun disse, empurrando o nariz do outro com o indicador e voltando a contar sua história – Então, como eu estava dizendo... Baekbom me pedia pra cantar pra ele se acalmar. Só que enquanto cantava, eu esquecia completamente meu medo da tempestade lá fora, sabe? O que você acha? Quer que eu cante pra você?

Sehun apenas acenou com a cabeça e Baekhyun começou a cantarolar.

– **_“É sempre um momento que não posso esquecer. Será um dia que você jamais poderá esquecer. Eu estou com você, como na primeira vez que nos encontramos. Vamos sair juntos agora. Estou indo em sua direção e estrelas surgem. Com você e uma melodia inesquecível. Agora você é a minha linda melodia. Vou criar alguns momentos incríveis agora. Eu estou com você, estamos andando juntos. Nós alcançaremos todos os momentos que não pudemos antes. Estrelas surgem em seus olhos...”_**

Sehun fechou os olhos. Ele já não tinha medo da tempestade lá fora... só da tempestade dentro de si. Mas ele lidaria com isso outro dia. Naquele momento ele se sentia tão seguro nos braços de Baekhyun, que cantava baixinho enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos carinhosamente, que acabou adormecendo mais rápido do que gostaria.

Baekhyun manteve seus olhos abertos. Cantou várias músicas, mesmo depois que o outro adormeceu. Estava feliz em zelar pelo sono daquele garoto que havia finalmente aberto uma pequena fresta em seu escudo e permitido que ele entrasse em seu mundo. A tempestade lá fora aos poucos se acalmou, mas seus pensamentos continuavam em turbilhão.

Ele deveria estar prestando vestibular para a faculdade de administração ou de engenharia, como era o desejo de seu pai. No entanto estava prestes a entrar na faculdade de música. Ao invés de estagiar numa das filiais da empresa da família, onde teria todas as regalias que um herdeiro deveria ter, era apenas mais um empregado de uma empresa onde seu pai não mandava nada, sem nenhum tipo de tratamento especial. Ele deveria estar na cama de alguma das muitas garotas que tinha em sua agenda, mas estava em sua própria cama abraçado a um garoto e aquilo não o incomodava nem um pouco.

Depois de algumas horas acordado, mexendo nos cabelos do mais novo distraidamente e pensando em como sua vida havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, Baekhyun adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sabia que muitos dariam tudo o que tinham para viver o que ele deveria estar vivendo e que a maioria não entenderia porque ele abriu mão de conforto e da segurança da posição social de sua família para ser mais um garoto fudido. O que eles não sabiam era que ele estava feliz por poder ser ele mesmo. Feliz por estar onde estava. E muito feliz por estar com quem estava.

✨

Algumas semanas depois daquela noite, Sehun estava distraído observando Baekhyun tocar o piano que ficava no canto da sala reservada aos ensaios do grupo, seus dedos finos e longos se perdendo perfeitamente nas teclas do instrumento.

– Você está apaixonado por ele. – Jongin disse, se aproximando por trás do outro de modo sorrateiro, abraçando sua cintura e encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

– De onde você tirou essa ideia, Nini? – Sehun perguntou, encostando sua cabeça na do melhor amigo enquanto enxugava o suor da própria testa.

– Você implica com ele ao mesmo tempo que faz qualquer coisa pra arrancar um sorriso dele. Você olha pra ele como se ele fosse o diamante mais precioso do mundo. – Jongin riu baixinho ao ouvir o suspiro exasperado do outro – O que? Eu te conheço desde o fundamental, Sehun. A última vez que te vi olhando para um garoto da forma como você olha para o Baekhyun hyung foi com o seu crush da escola ano passado, o jogador de futebol...

– Minho? – Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo à pergunta – Minho era bonito... beijava bem... e não tinha medo de experimentar, com garotas ou garotos.

– E você acha que o hyung tem? Medo de experimentar com garotos? – Jongin perguntou, curioso com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Sehun não estava negando, apenas se justificando, e isso era bem interessante.

– Não, eu não acho que ele tenha medo. Eu tenho convicção de que ele não tem tesão por garotos então não tem vontade de experimentar, o que é bem diferente.

– Nem na brotheragem?

– Essa palavra nem existe, Nini! – Sehun comentou, sorrindo para o outro que lhe fazia uma careta – E a resposta é não, nem na “brotheragem”. Ao contrário de você e do Yeol...

– Uma mão amiga não faz mal a ninguém. – Jongin respondeu, sorrindo.

– Eu sei que não, mas Baekhyun hyung não tem dúvida alguma do que ele é e do que ele gosta. Basta olhar a fila de garotas com o coração partido que ele deixou na escola e na empresa. – Sehun disse, novamente olhando para o mais velho, que agora brincava ao piano, tocando uma das músicas do grupo para que Kyungsoo cantasse.

– Pois eu acho que ele gosta de você. – foi a vez de Sehun rir, ou melhor gargalhar, o que chamou a atenção dos garotos do outro lado da sala. – E eu acho que ele só não fez nada até hoje porque ele não admite pra si mesmo que gosta de outro garoto e também porque, assim como várias pessoas, ele acha que nós somos um casal.

Sehun sorriu para o melhor amigo. Ele descobriu, assim que seus hormônios afloraram, que não sentia absolutamente nada por garotas, ao contrário da maioria dos garotos. Não que ele não tenha tentado ficar com uma garota aqui ou ali, mas ele logo percebeu que não era a mesma coisa de quando ficava com um garoto.

Quando contou para sua irmã, ela o abraçou e disse que ele poderia gostar de meninos, meninas e até de árvores que ela o amaria do mesmo modo. Ela apenas o aconselhou a ser discreto, já que muitas pessoas ainda não aceitavam bem o homossexualismo em seu país. Mas que isso não era razão para que qualquer pessoa, fosse família, amigo ou estranho, o tratasse de maneira diferente ou mesmo o destratasse.

– Eu não entendo porque você não desfaz esse mal-entendido. – Sehun disse, se virando e abraçando Jongin pela cintura. Ele não se importava com o que os outros pensavam de si, contanto que não fizessem nada que pudesse machucar seu amigo.

– Primeiro porque ninguém tem nada com a minha vida. Segundo porque você é meu melhor amigo e eu te amo. E terceiro porque é divertido ver como ele... – Jongin disse, olhando na direção de Baekhyun – faz de tudo pra disfarçar o ciúme.

– Você está alucinando, Nini. – Sehun disse, rindo.

– Marque as minhas palavras: ele gosta de você. – Jongin disse, com o indicador batendo no peito de Sehun, antes de desviar a atenção para outra parte da sala – Junmyeon hyung, é minha vez de ganhar uma massagem, não? Minhas costas estão cheias de nós! – reclamou, fazendo um biquinho para o líder e piscando para Sehun assim que conseguiu uma resposta positiva.

Sehun riu mais uma vez. Jongin só podia estar zoando com a cara dele. Todos sabiam que Baekhyun gostava de garotas, de preferência com seios grandes, cintura fina e mãos pequenas.

✨

Do outro lado da sala, um Baekhyun curioso brincava de tocar uma melodia para um Kyungsoo desinteressado. Ele havia visto pelo canto do olho quando Jongin se aproximou e abraçou Sehun por trás. Por algum motivo, aquilo o incomodava. Ouviu quando Sehun gargalhou com algo que o outro disse e se virou para abraçá-lo. Por algum motivo, aquilo o incomodava ainda mais.

– Você errou a nota outra vez, Baek! – Kyungsoo disse, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

– Ai! – Baekhyun disse, passando a mão onde havia levado o tapa – Me distraí por um segundo.

– Com o que? – Kyungsoo acompanhou o olhar do outro.

– Pensando...

– Desde quando você pensa? – Kyungsoo perguntou, ganhando uma careta do outro.

– Como será namorar alguém com quem se convive 24x7? Tipo, e se não der certo, como fica? Você não está mais com a pessoa, mas ainda teria que ficar junto dela o tempo todo... não seria estranho?

– Você está falando do Sehun e do Jongin? – Kyungsoo perguntou. E riu alto quando o outro assentiu com a cabeça – Eles não são namorados, Baek! São amigos de infância, foram criados juntos como irmãos. O que você está insinuando é praticamente um incesto.

– Eles não são namorados? – Baekhyun perguntou. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, enquanto se levantava correndo para chegar até Junmyeon antes de Jongin e assim garantir uma massagem relaxante nos ombros – Eles não são namorados...

Baekhyun parou de tocar e olhou para onde Sehun estava. Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante e eles sorriram um para o outro. “ _Eles não são namorados_ ”. Por algum motivo, aquele pensamento o deixava feliz.

✨

Alguns meses depois, o tão esperado debut aconteceu. O lançamento do álbum veio acompanhado de apresentações em programas musicais, entrevistas em rádios e na tv, acrescentando mais horas de trabalho à rotina já exaustiva dos garotos. Tudo compensado quando tiveram seu primeiro win.

A primeira noite de shows foi um sucesso. No palco, apresentações sincronizadas e ments divertidos. O fanservice definido pela empresa deveria ser entre Junmyeon e Sehun. As fãs gostavam dos dois juntos, as teorias de como eles eram mais que amigos haviam explodido na internet depois que fotos dos dois abraçados no telhado da empresa vazaram na mídia.

Mas quem sempre parecia estar ao lado de Sehun no palco era Baekhyun. Ele sempre achava um jeito de se meter na conversa alheia durante os ments e não perdia uma oportunidade de implicar com o mais novo, abraçá-lo e até mesmo mordê-lo. No início, Sehun achou divertido. Mas Baekhyun sabia ser inconveniente e eventualmente acabou levando um tapa ou um empurrão mais forte de Sehun. A reação dele? Rir e se aproximar mais ainda. Baekhyun descobriu nos shows o quanto gostava de estar perto do mais novo no palco e não iria abrir mão disso.

✨

No camarim, depois da segunda noite de ingressos esgotados, estádio lotado e fãs em êxtase, Junmyeon andava de um lado pro outro, preocupado com seus meninos. Sehun e Jongin recebiam massagens para amenizar as dores musculares do esforço extra que deram no palco por serem os dançarinos principais. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo faziam exercícios de relaxamento em suas cordas vocais, desgastadas por duas noites consecutivas de esforço. Só Chanyeol não aparentava estar exausto. Aquele garoto era ligado no 220 e aparentemente estava se sentindo muito bem, obrigado!

Depois de tirar algumas fotos com as fãs que foram escolhidas para ir aos bastidores e com alguns artistas seniores da empresa, os garotos podiam finalmente relaxar e aproveitar o restante da noite com suas famílias.

Baekhyun estava próximo da porta, conversando com seu irmão, quando viu uma garota entrando no camarim.

– Me desculpe, mas você não deveria estar aqui sem credencial. Se não for embora, vou chamar o segurança. – ele disse, a voz um pouco mais alta que o normal para chamar a atenção dos outros.

– Boa sorte tentando achar um segurança que aceite me expulsar daqui, Baek! Posso te chamar de Baek, né? – a garota respondeu, sorrindo.

– NOONAAAA! – Sehun gritou do outro lado da sala e Baekhyun se assustou.

Sehun correu para envoler a garota num abraço de urso, levantando-a no ar e rodopiando como uma criança com seu presente de Natal.

– Ai, socorro! Me deixa respirar, garoto! – ela falou, rindo e devolvendo o abraço – Quando foi que você cresceu tanto?

– Faz tempo que eu sou mais alto que você, noona. – ele respondeu, libertando-a um pouco do abraço para que ela pudesse falar com os demais garotos. Ela os abraçou, uma a um, beijou suas bochechas e repetiu o quanto estava orgulhosa. Até que chegou a vez de Baekhyun, que estava vermelho como um pimentão, pelo fora que havia dado antes.

– Me perdoe, Nana-ssi. Eu não sabia que era você.

– Tá tudo bem, garoto! Agora vem cá... – ela disse, já puxando-o para um abraço – Os amiguinhos do meu bebê são meus irmãozinhos também.

Depois que ela se afastou para abraçar Junmyeon, um Baekhyun boquiaberto olhou para Sehun e falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

– Tem certeza que ela é sua irmã, Sehun?

Sehun gargalhou. Estava acostumado àquele tipo de pergunta. Se fisicamente eles já não eram parecidos, suas personalidades não poderiam ser mais diferentes.

– Tenho sim, hyung. Nada a ver comigo, né? – Sehun respondeu, sorrindo. Baekhyun ia responder, mas foi interrompido por um Junmyeon sorridente.

– Tá feliz, Sehun?

– Muito! Minha família toda junta. É perfeito!

E saíram caminhando em direção às suas famílias. Enquanto conversava com sua própria família, Baekhyun se pegava olhando para o mais novo. Sehun sorria fácil na companhia de sua irmã, um sorriso que ele nunca havia visto e que ele gostaria de ter para si também.

✨

Era madrugada quando Baekhyun retornou ao dormitório, após jantar com sua família. O apartamento estava silencioso e ele confirmou que estava sozinho ao abrir a porta dos quartos e encontrar todos vazios.

Suspirou, consternado. Ele não gostava de ficar sozinho quando estava feliz. Ele gostava de compartilhar sua felicidade com sua família e seus amigos. Porém, seus pais e irmão tinham compromisso na manhã seguinte e seus amigos estavam com suas famílias – desta vez ele estava sozinho.

Ele entrou em seu quarto e foi direto para o banheiro. Talvez um banho quente o ajudasse a relaxar e dormir. Já estava no chuveiro há alguns minutos quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

– Quer companhia, hyung?

Ele ouviu Sehun perguntar antes de se virar e ver o outro encostado no batente da parte, sorrindo para si. Baekhyun sorriu de volta e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Oh Sehun, você é um colírio para os meus olhos. – Baekhyun disse, e ficou observando o outro tirar as roupas e se juntar a ele no box. Abriu espaço para que ele entrasse no chuveiro, enquanto pegava o shampoo para lavar seu cabelo. – Eu não queria ficar sozinho hoje.

– Você nunca quer ficar sozinho, Baekhyun hyung! – Sehun contestou, sorrindo.

Baekhyun entendeu o sorriso do outro como uma deixa para começar a falar. Contou sobre como foi o jantar com a família enquanto lavava os cabelos de Sehun. Falou sobre as respostas das fãs nas mídias sociais enquanto secava seus cabelos. Argumentou sobre ter quebrado as regras do fanservice enquanto pegava um moletom para o outro vestir em seu armário. Continuou falando, entre bocejos, enquanto arrumava a cama e se ajeitava nos braços do mais novo, até que finalmente dormiu.

Durante todo o tempo Sehun se manteve calado, só concordando e sorrindo. Nini tinha razão, ele gostava de ver Baekhyun sorrindo.


	2. ...do qual não posso escapar

Os meses que se seguiram ao debut e ao primeiro show do grupo foram ainda mais desgastantes para os garotos. Participaram de vários programas de tv, tiveram seus primeiros fansigns no exterior, começaram a preparar seu álbum de inverno, eram tantas atividades na agenda do grupo que às vezes parecia que o dia tinha mais de 24 horas.

Sehun e Baekhyun estavam cada vez mais grudados e a amizade que cresceu nos bastidores foi rapidamente explorada pela empresa, que não perdeu tempo em assinar contratos com revistas de moda e anunciantes interessados na bela imagem dos dois rapazes.

✨

Foi durante as gravações de Exo Next Door que as coisas entre eles começaram a dar errado. O roteiro foi alterado de modo que a cena da sala, na qual originalmente a vizinha curiosa veria apenas um abraço suspeito entre Sehun e Jongin, se transformou em um suposto amasso no sofá protagonizado por Sehun e Baekhyun.

A cena, que deveria ser tranquila, considerando que os dois eram íntimos o bastante para não terem problemas com ela, teve que ser filmada várias vezes porque Baekhyun não conseguia se concentrar, esquecendo suas falas, o que o deixou bastante nervoso.

– O que está acontecendo, hyung? Você não errou nada durante os ensaios. – Sehun perguntou, durante uma pausa.

– Não sei. Acho que é a quantidade de pessoas, sei lá. A gente ensaiou no sofá de casa, só nós dois, no máximo com o Suho. Tem gente demais, eu fico nervoso.

Baekhyun respondeu, falando atropelado e perdendo o fôlego. Sehun apertou sua mão, tentando passar um pouco de força para o amigo. Entregou a garrafa de água que tinha pego para ele e saiu de perto, caminhando em direção ao diretor do filme. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou para perto de Baekhyun.

– Vamos tentar mais uma vez, antes de encerrar o dia? – perguntou, estendendo a mão para o mais velho, que a pegou e o seguiu em direção ao set.

As câmeras estavam todas apontadas para o sofá, em diferentes posições. O staff ajustou a iluminação, os móveis, a maquiagem dos protagonistas. Em seguida, um a um, foram se retirando do local, restando apenas os dois.

– Pronto, hyung. Agora estamos só nós dois e as câmeras. Você já pode relaxar.

Baekhyun sorriu agradecido. Os dois então fizeram um rápido ensaio e gravaram a cena toda, sem um erro, em um único take. Quando terminaram, chamaram o diretor de volta à sala. Este checou as gravações e liberou os garotos após confirmar que tinha o que precisava para editar a cena do jeito que estava no roteiro.

Do set de filmagens, Sehun e Baekhyun foram direto para o dormitório. O cansaço era tão grande que ambos preferiram pedir uma pizza a sair para jantar. Eles só queriam comer, tomar um banho e dormir.

Sehun já estava praticamente saindo do chuveiro quando Baekhyun entrou na suíte que o mais novo dividia com Junmyeon e pediu que lavasse seus cabelos. Sehun, que nunca conseguia dizer não para seu hyung, somente suspirou e fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Ele estava de frente para o mais baixo, massageando seu couro cabeludo de forma carinhosa quando este colocou uma mão de cada lado em sua cintura, abaixando levemente a cabeça e expondo a nuca.

– Isso tá tão bom, Sehunnie. Tão relaxante...

Sehun entendeu o movimento como um pedido para que ele massageasse a nuca do outro, o que ele atendeu prontamente. Baekhyun suspirou. Estava finalmente relaxando depois de um dia tenso, cheio de erros. Sehun continuou a massagens, movimentando as mãos da cabeça para a nuca, para os ombros até que parou e subiu as mãos para o rosto de Baekhyun, espalmando-as em suas bochechas, que estavam rosadas da água quente.

– Você é tão bonito, hyung.

Baekhyun sorriu diante do elogio. Era o sorriso que sempre hipnotizava Sehun, que fazia com que seu coração perdesse uma batida antes de acelerar como louco.

– Eu amo a sua inteligência, a sua voz, o seu abraço... eu sou louco por você, Baek. – dizendo isso Sehun aproximou o rosto devagar até que sua boca alcançasse a Baekhyun. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, um movimento singelo que mostrava os sentimentos de Sehun mais do que mil palavras poderiam expressar.

Baekhyun, que num primeiro momento não se moveu, correspondeu ao beijo quando Sehun o aprofundou. A língua ávida que exigia a sua, a boca macia que amassava a sua, as mãos que ainda estavam em seu rosto... tudo aquilo era tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiar que ele se deixou levar por aquele beijo molhado e delicioso. Ele apertou a cintura do outro e puxou seu corpo para si. Foi somente quando sentiu a ereção do outro tocar sua barriga que Baekhyun voltou à realidade. Ele tinha sido beijado pelo amigo e tinha gostado!

Baekhyun se afastou bruscamente. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido... Sehun olhou para ele, confuso.

– A gente não devia ter feito isso, Sehun.

– Por que não?

– Porque nós somos amigos.

– Então por que você me beijou de volta?

– E-eu... eu não sei. Acho que me deixei levar.

Se Sehun estava confuso, Baekhyun estava mais. Ele não sabia porque tinha beijado seu amigo de volta. Aliás, se fosse qualquer outro que o tivesse beijado, teria levado um soco no queixo pra deixar de ser besta.

– Você gostou?

– Sim... não...

– Sim ou não?

– Eu não sei... foi estranho.

– Por que?

– Porque eu nunca tinha beijado outro homem antes. Eu não gosto de homens, Sehun.

– Nem de mim?

Baekhyun não respondeu de imediato. Ele não tinha uma resposta certa para aquela pergunta.

– Eu te amo, Sehunnie. – Baekhyun começou devagar. Sabia que se fosse descuidado magoaria o mais novo. E isso era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. – Eu te amo como um amigo, um irmão mais novo.

– Ninguém beija o irmão mais novo como você me beijou.

– Sehunnie, por favor. Vamos esquecer isso, sim?

Dizendo isso, Baekhyun começou a se afastar. Sehun levantou a mão e a colocou no queixo do outro, fazendo com ele o olhasse nos olhos.

– Você quer esquecer?

– Sim.

– Fingir que nada aconteceu?

– Nada aconteceu. Daqui para a frente vamos deixar o _fanservice_ só no palco, sim?

Dizendo isso Baekhyun saiu do box, se enrolou numa toalha e foi embora. Sehun não disse nada, não tentou impedir que ele se fosse, não se moveu. Ele até tentou impedir que as lágrimas escorressem, mas foi impossível. A dor da rejeição era tamanha que ele perdeu a força das pernas. Sentado no chão do box, Sehun chorou até a exaustão. Quando finalmente se sentiu vazio, ele chorou mais. Chorou até Junmyeon encontrá-lo, forçá-lo a sair de lá e a se deitar em sua cama. Ele não perguntou nada, apenas abraçou Sehun e o embalou até que este dormisse.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Sehun pediu que Junmyeon chamasse Jongdae, o manager do grupo. Ele queria conversar com os dois sobre algumas mudanças que ele gostaria de propor. Ele iria fingir que nada tinha acontecido, a começar com sua amizade com Baekhyun. Mas, para isso ele precisaria se afastar o máximo possível do mais velho. E desta vez, ele não permitiria que Baekhyun se aproximasse de si.

✨

Alguns meses após o incidente do banheiro, Sehun e Baekhyun haviam conseguido estabelecer uma convivência pacífica. Nenhum dos dois quis contar aos amigos o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Porém, ambos eram profissionais o suficiente para não deixar que aquilo atrapalhasse as atividades do grupo. As fãs não entenderam porque de repente eles não eram mais vistos juntos em programas de tv ou mesmo no café que ambos gostavam de frequentar.

Sehun estava concentrado no comeback que se aproximava e evitava ao máximo ficar sozinho com Baekhyun, que ficava triste por não ter mais a companhia do mais novo, mas ao mesmo tempo entendia que não poderia forçar uma amizade mais íntima sem machucar o outro.

Ele não sabia como lidar com os próprios sentimentos conflitantes, então se concentrava em tentar relacionamentos que só faziam aumentar sua contagem de ex-namoradas e diminuir sua concentração no trabalho.

Faltando pouco menos de 1 mês para o lançamento do novo álbum e o início das apresentações em shows de TV e rádio, Baekhyun jogou a toalha e pediu a Sehun que o ajudasse a aprender a coreografia. Sehun não queria aceitar e sugeriu que ele pedisse a Jongin, de longe o melhor dançarino entre eles. Mas Baekhyun não queria Jongin... ele queria Sehun e ficou no pé do outro por quase 1 semana até que ele jogou a toalha e concordou em ajudar.

Naquela noite de sexta-feira, Sehun entrou na cozinha para pegar uma garrafinha de água e sair. Encontrou Baekhyun e Kyungsoo conversando sobre o encontro que o primeiro tinha naquela noite.

– Vê se não fica acordado a noite inteira, Baekhyun. – Sehun disse, interrompendo a conversa – Não se esqueça que combinamos de sair cedo para a empresa amanhã.

– Não se preocupe, Sehun. Estarei pronto na hora combinada.

– Hum!

– E você, Oh Sehun? Aonde você vai? – Kyungsoo perguntou, curioso.

– Sair. – Sehun respondeu, evasivo.

– Sair? Tipo, com alguém? – Chanyeol perguntou assim que entrou na cozinha.

– Sim, Channie, com alguém. Por que a surpresa?

– É que você praticamente não tem saído nos últimos meses... – Chanyeol havia se aproximado de Sehun e sem aviso deu uma fungada no pescoço do outro, que se desvencilhou e começou a caminhar para a porta – Huuuummmm! Cheio de más intenções... até passou seu melhor perfume.

– Vai se foder, Chanyeol.

– Boa ideia! Posso espirrar um pouco do seu perfume em mim e fingir que é a sua mão ao invés da minha?

Sehun mostrou o dedo do meio para o amigo e saiu rindo. Kyungsoo levantou, caminhou até Chanyeol e lhe deu um pescotapa.

– Ai! Por que você me bateu, hyung?

– Porque agora eu vou ter que tomar banho com a imagem mental que você me deu, seu puto.

Kyungsoo disse e saiu da cozinha, sendo seguido por um Chanyeol que aparentemente tinha algum instinto masoquista, já que levava um tapa do baixinho cada vez que abria a boca para falar uma bobagem.

Baekhyun, que até então havia se mantido quieto, finalmente se levantou e caminhou para fora do apartamento. Já não estava tão animado para encontrar a namorada em potencial quanto estava há 5 minutos.

✨

Na manhã seguinte Sehun acordou cedo e foi até o quarto de Baekhyun. Ainda não eram 8h da manhã, mas eles haviam combinado de ir cedo para o estúdio e ensair a coreografia sozinhos, antes da ensaio geral com Kasper.

– Hyung! – ele sussurrava, enquanto mexia com cuidado no ombro do outro – Hyung, acorda! São das 6 da manhã.

– Que foi? Me deixa dormir... – foi a resposta de um Baekhyun de olhos vermelhos, cabelos revirados e hálito de bebida.

– Hyung! Você pediu pra eu te acordar cedo para irmos ensaiar, lembra? – Sehun insistiu.

– Aish... me deixa, garoto. Acabei de deitar!

– Mas, hyung... a coreografia...

– Me deixa, Sehun! Eu me viro mais tarde. – Baekhyun disse, aumentando seu tom de voz e enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

Sehun suspirou irritado e voltou para seu próprio quarto. Se Baekhyun estava achando que poderia fazê-lo de palhaço, ah ele estava muito enganado!

✨

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, um Sehun mal-humorado não estava a fim de conversar. Deu o seu melhor durante toda a tarde e quando Kasper interrompeu o ensaio porque (na real) eles estavam uma merda, ele simplesmente deu de ombros e foi se sentar no sofá, distante da causa da sua irritação.

Quando Junmyeon reuniu o grupo e perguntou se alguém queria falar algo sobre o acontecido, ele ficou quieto. Quando o líder perguntou diretamente a ele se havia algo que ele queria dizer, sua resposta foi um simples:

– Não, eu to de boas.

Baekhyun olhou para ele como se esperasse que ele respondesse, mas Junmyeon não insistiu e direcionou sua pergunta para o próximo alvo.

– E você, Jongin-ah?

– Não, hyung. Nada a dizer.

Foi quando Baekhyun começou a perder a paciência que as coisas realmente esquentaram.

– Argh... Sério mesmo? Ninguém vai falar nada? Junmyeon hyung teve que aguentar o surto do Kasper e ouvir o sermão do Jongdae hyung sem motivo?

– Fala você então, já que parece estar tão incomodado. – Sehun falou, seu tom de voz ríspido e livre de qualquer formalidade.

– Yah! Fala comigo direito! Não se esqueça de quem é o mais velho aqui, dongsaeng.

– Calma, Baek. – Junmyeon falou, tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Sehun-ah, você disse que não tinha nada a dizer, mas não é o que parece. Por isso vou perguntar mais uma vez: você tem algo a dizer?

– Quer saber? Tenho sim! – Sehun disse, decidindo que ia falar tudo o que estava lhe incomodando nas últimas semanas, mesmo que isso gerasse uma briga entre eles. Estava cansado de engolir suas frustrações apenas para não magoar seus hyungs. – Já que parece que sou o único aqui que tem este grupo como única prioridade.

– O que você quer dizer com isso, Oh Sehun? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Quero dizer que nenhum de vocês está 100% focado no comeback... Você – Sehun apontou para Kyungsoo – tem que dividir seu dia entre os ensaios do grupo e as gravações do drama. Mal tem tempo de comer e dormir, que eu sei. Vocês – ele continuou, desta vez apontando para Chanyeol e Jongin – só querem saber de jogar, fugir do dormitório para ir a festas e passar a noite bebendo.

– Não é bem assim, Sehunnie. – Jongin tentou se defender.

– Não? Tem certeza? Quantas horas no total vocês dormiram esta semana? Nem precisam responder, as olheiras não mentem. Você – Sehun então apontou para Junmyeon – está mais preocupado com seu namoro do que com os ensaios. E você, Baekhyun hyung... – ele pausou após o honorífico, numa leve provocação que não passou despercebida ao outro, que levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiador – você prefere colecionar namoradas a ensaiar a coreografia. Vive esquecendo os movimentos e perdendo a contagem.

– YAH!!!

– O que? É mentira? Quem foi que desmarcou a aula de dança hoje cedo, depois de ter ficado no meu pé por uma semana, implorando pra que eu tirasse um tempo pra te ensinar os movimentos mais complexos da coreografia, só porque estava de ressaca do “jantar” da noite passada? – Sehun fez as aspas com as mãos ao falar do compromisso que Baekhyun havia tido na noite anterior.

– Sehun-ah... – Junmyeon ainda tentou intervir, mas foi interrompido por um Baekhyun muito irritado.

– Só porque você gosta de ser um ermitão, não quer dizer que o resto de nós não possa ter uma vida social a...

– BAEKHYUN!!! – Junmyeon levantou a voz para chamar a atenção do outro, algo totalmente impensado vindo de alguém tão controlado como o líder – Chega. Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum se começarmos a brigar. Sehun-ah...

– Não! – Sehun disse, interrompendo Junmyeon antes de se levantar do sofá e dirigir um olhar sério na direção de Baekhyun – Obrigado hyung, por ter expressado em alto e bom tom o que todos pensam de mim.

Em seguida, fez uma reverência e saiu. Se ele ficasse era capaz de voar no pescoço do outro. Como Baekhyun se atrevia a falar com ele daquela maneira?

Na sala de ensaios, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou após a saída de Sehun.

– Caralho, Baekhyun! Viu o que você fez? – Jongin foi o primeiro a falar.

– Eu? – Baekhyun respondeu, com um leve levantar de sobranchelha – Eu não fui o único alvo aqui. Ele mirou em todos nós!

– E todos levamos a bronca quietos. Até porque ele não disse nenhuma mentira... nenhum de nós está com a cabeça voltada exclusivamente para o comeback. – Kyungsoo refletiu, sério como sempre.

– Eu vou atrás dele. – Junmyeon disse, se levantando em seguida.

– Eu vou junto. – Jongin disse, se levantando também.

– Não! – Baekhyun disse, chamando a atenção do grupo. – Eu vou. Fui eu quem pegou pesado com ele. Sou eu quem precisa se desculpar.

Baekhyun era orgulhoso, não gostava de se desculpar. Porém desta vez teve que admitir para si mesmo que tinha extrapolado. Ele odiava ter que engolir seu orgulho. Mas odiava mais ainda a ideia de magoar o maknae. E foi justamente por ter magoado Sehun que Baekhyun pegou sua carteira e as chaves do carro e caminhou apressado em direção à porta de saída. Porém, antes de sair uma mão segurou seu braço.

– O que foi, Jongin? – Baekhyun perguntou, irritado.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Sehun. Mas, eu sei que ele saiu machucado. – Jongin falou, apertando o braço do outro e forçando-o a encará-lo – Aquele que saiu agora há pouco batendo a porta não é o meu amigo. Sehun não é grosso, nem é sarcástico. Então, eu espero que você esteja indo atrás dele para consertar seja lá o que foi que você fez.

– Solta o meu braço, Jongin.

– Porque se você magoar o Sehun de novo... – Jongin disse, soltando o braço do outro bruscamente – eu juro que arrebento essa sua cara.

– Não se preocupe. Sehun é perfeitamente capaz de arrebentar a minha cara ele mesmo. – Baekhyun disse, antes de sair. Ele iria dar um jeito naquela situação hoje. Não passaria nem mais um dia em pé de guerra com Sehun.

✨

Chegando ao dormitório, Sehun imediatamente foi para o quarto que dividia com Junmyeon. Jogou sua mochila na cama e começou a arrancar a roupa enquanto se encaminhava para o banheiro. Ele precisava de uma ducha quente para aliviar os músculos tensionados e também para esfriar a cabeça. Ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo d’água, soltanto um suspiro de alívio ao sentir a água quente escorrendo por seu corpo.

Baekhyun chegou poucos minutos depois e foi direto para o quarto de Junmyeon. Quando abriu a porta, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro aberto vindo da suíte e não teve dúvidas, começou a se despir ali mesmo, a caminho do banheiro. Ao entrar, viu que o banheiro estava à meia-luz e que Sehun estava de costas para si, as duas mãos na parede enquanto a água quente caía sobre seus ombros. Baekhyun caminhou devagar, abriu a porta do box com cuidado, evitando fazer barulho. Ele precisava entrar ali antes que Sehun o visse. Talvez assim, o outro não o expulsasse sumariamente de lá.

Ainda cauteloso, Baekhyun pegou a bucha, espalhou uma porção generosa de sabonete líquido e começou a esfregar as costas do rapaz.

– Achei que você tinha ido pra casa da noona, hyung. – Sehun disse, sem se virar.

– Ele foi. – Sehun estremeceu. Aquela voz não era de Junmyeon.

– Baekhyun? O que você está fazendo aqui, hyung? – Sehun perguntou, virando apenas a cabeça para se certificar que não estava ficando maluco.

– Eu... eu vim te pedir desculpas. – Baekhyun disse baixinho, fazendo com que o outro levantasse uma sobrancelha, desconfiado – Aquilo que eu disse mais cedo... você sabe que eu não penso aquilo de você, Sehun. Foi só que... foi errado e eu te devo desculpas... é isso!

– Você poderia ter esperado eu terminar meu banho, como uma pessoa normal. – Sehun interrompeu, virando a cabeça para novamente encarar a parede.

– Mas eu gosto de tomar banho com você. – Baekhyun disse, com uma voz doce e totalmente oposta à secura que ouviu do outro.

– Achei que tínhamos combinado de não fazer mais nada juntos, tomar banhos, dormir, nada. Não foi você quem disse que o _fanservice_ deveria ficar no palco?

– Para de usar as minhas palavras contra mim! Eu sinto a sua falta, Hunnie. – Baekhyun disse, se aproximando mais e abraçando o outro por trás.

Sehun, que estava começando a relaxar no banho, ficou tenso novamente. Por que Baekhyun tinha que chamá-lo pelo apelido? Seus músculos se retesaram, fazendo com que as dores voltassem e ele gemesse.

Sehun sabia que não podia se deixar levar pelo carinho que ouvia na voz do outro ou pela suavidade dos braços que lhe envolviam. Ele sabia que o outro só sentia amizade por si. Sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de confundir as coisas de novo. Ele tinha conseguido enterrar seus sentimentos por Baekhyun fundo em sua alma. Deixar tudo aquilo voltar à tona seria doloroso demais. Ele não poderia permitir.

– Por favor, hyung. Me deixa terminar meu banho. Depois nós conversamos. – Sehun pediu, num tom de voz baixo e quebrado.

– Olha pra mim, Hunnie!

– Não me peça isso, não agora.

– Hunnie, por favor. – Baekhyun pediu mais uma vez, murmurando com aquela voz rouca que enlouquecia o outro – Vira e olha pra mim!

Sehun não queria, mas não conseguia negar nada que Baekhyun pedia. Começou a se virar aos poucos, Baekhyun se afastando para que ele tivesse espaço, até que estivesse totalmente de frente para o outro. Fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos ao rosto, tirando o excesso de água que escorria dos cabelos molhados que estavam grudados em sua testa.

– Abre os olhos, Hunnie. Olha pra mim! – Baekhyun pediu novamente. Levantou ambas as mãos e as espalmou no rosto do outro. Ele sabia porque Sehun não queria olhar pra ele. Ele sempre soube como o outro se sentia em relação a si. E como ele próprio se sentia em relação ao outro. O sentimento sempre esteve ali, ele só não queria admitir. Mas agora ele admitiria, só precisava que outro lhe olhasse. Ele precisava da força de Sehun para ter coragem.

Quando Sehun abriu os olhos e o encarou, Baekhyun quis chorar. O olhar do mais novo era triste, sofrido. Ele jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais seria a causa daquele olhar.

Baekhyun então deu um passo à frente, buscando se aproximar de Sehun, que deu um passo atrás, para se afastar. Baekhyun deu outro passo à frente e Sehun outro atrás. Mais dois passos de cada um e Sehun alcançou a parede. Como não tinha mais como se afastar do outro, ele esticou o braço direito e espalmou a mão no peito de Baekhyun, numa tentantiva de mante-lo longe de si.

– Por favor, não se aproxime mais. – Sehun pediu, baixinho.

– Por que?

– Porque... porque é embaraçoso.

– O que?

Sehun olhou para baixo. Baekhyun seguiu o olhar do outro e viu o motivo de sua inibição. Ele então esticou o pescoço, aproximando o rosto do outro, olhando-o de baixo.

– Você está com vergonha do seu desejo por mim? – Baekhyun perguntou, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Aquele meio sorriso que Sehun tanto amava receber quando estavam no palco.

– Me desculpe, hyung. Eu sei que você gosta de garotas...

– Hunnie...

– E que fica desconcertado ao meu redor...

– Hunnie...

– Mas as suas mãos são mágicas. É mais forte que eu...

– Hunnie...

– O que?

– Você não é o único que está duro aqui! – Baekhyun disse, afastando o rosto o suficiente para que o outro tivesse uma visão privilegiada. Sehun arregalou os olhos em surpresa. O que aquilo significava? Encarou o outro confuso, mas quando ameaçou abrir a boca para falar algo, Baekhyun foi mais rápido e simplesmente o beijou.

Sehun gelou. Mesmo com os dois olhos abertos, ele pensou estar sonhando. Porque só em seus sonhos Baekhyun o beijava. Na vida real, Baekhyun o havia rejeitado e ele teve que sofrer em silêncio todos aqueles meses enquanto o outro pulava de uma namorada para outra. Ainda com o gosto da rejeição queimando sua memória, Sehun afastou seu rosto com tanta violência que bateu a cabeça no azulejo da parede.

– Ai! – ele reclamou, passando a mão pelo local que havia ficado dolorido.

– O que foi? Por que você se afastou? – Baekhyun perguntou, mas Sehun permaneceu calado – Eu estou com mau hálito?

Sehun riu, negando com a cabeça. Baekhyun tentou se aproximar novamente, mas Sehun o segurou firme no lugar.

– Por que você fez isso? – ele perguntou.

– Porque eu quis.

– Você não quis quando eu te beijei há alguns meses.

A afirmação de Sehun deixou Baekhyun sem reação por alguns segundos. Foi o suficiente para que o mais novo segurasse seus braços e começasse a empurrá-lo de lado para sair do box. Desta vez Baekhyun reagiu. Ele se soltou, segurou firmemente os braços de Sehun, o empurrou contra a parede e o prendeu com seu próprio corpo.

– E-eu... – Baekhyun respirou fundo e encarou o olhar de Sehun – Eu quis Sehun...

– O que?

– Eu quis. Eu gostei... e fiquei aterrorizado.

– Por que?

– Porque eu estava... confuso? Você não é exatamente uma garota, sabia? – Baekhyun perguntou sorrindo, arrancando uma risadinha de Sehun – Eu não queria estragar a nossa amizade por causa de algo que eu não conseguia explicar nem pra mim mesmo. Mas eu estraguei assim mesmo. Eu te machuquei tanto naquele dia... Eu fiquei ouvindo você chorar e meu coração partiu em mil pedaços.

Sehun queria falar, mas não conseguia.

– Eu queria voltar, te abraçar e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas eu não sabia como. Então fui pro meu quarto, me tranquei lá e fiquei sozinho com meus pensamentos até ser obrigado a sair no dia seguinte. Quando cheguei na empresa e Jongdae-ssi e Suho me disseram que você havia sugerido alterações nas músicas, coreografias e no _fanservice_ eu achei melhor concordar com tudo.

Sehun não queria chorar, mas não conseguia evitar. Lembrar daquele dia ainda doía e apesar de todos os seus esforços para esquecer e se afastar ele ainda amava Baekhyun.

– Eu tentei esquecer o que aconteceu me enterrando no trabalho. Eu tentei esquecer você saindo com várias garotas. Eu tentei não sentir ciúmes quando via você saindo para encontrar um cara qualquer. Eu tentei tantas coisas... e falhei em todas elas.

– E-eu... eu não entendo. – Sehun disse, finalmente.

– Hoje de manhã... eu não estava de ressaca porque passei a noite toda bebendo com uma garota. – Sehun levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado – Ok, eu passei a noite toda bebendo com uma garota, mas não é o que você está pensando. Eu estava com a minha mãe.

– Com a sua mãe?

– Sim. Eu saí daqui ontem para encontrar uma garota. Ela é legal, inteligente, bonita. Já era nosso terceiro encontro, uma coisa leva a outra, sabe como é, e quando dei por mim, estava no apartamento dela. A gente começou a se beijar...

– Eu não preciso ouvir os detalhes da sua transa, hyung. – Sehun disse, mal-humorado. Queria sair dali, mas Baekhyun o mantinha bem preso contra a parede de azulejos. Ele não lembrava do mais baixo ser tão forte.

– Precisa sim. É importante! – Baekhyun disse e ficou esperando até que Sehun concordasse – Enfim, estávamos no sofá da sala, ela estava sentada no meu colo, me beijando, mas todo o tempo eu estava pensando que em algum lugar você estava beijando outro cara. Quando ela desafilou meu cinto e abriu minha calça, eu só pensei que você devia estar fazendo o mesmo. Quando ela segurou o meu pau, a única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi que não era a mão dela que eu queria me tocando, nem a boca dela me beijando.

Sehun encarava Baekhyun atônito. O que ele estava dizendo? Que era a sua boca que ele queria estar beijando? Ele não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas o outro parecia tão sincero que ele se deixou ficar ali, apenas ouvindo o que o outro tinha para dizer.

– Eu parei tudo, pedi desculpas e fui embora sem olhar pra trás. Quando entrei no carro, minha cabeça estava tão confusa. Eu precisava conversar com alguém então liguei pra minha mãe. Ainda não era meia-noite então eu sabia que ela estaria acordada.

Baekhyun sorriu ao se lembrar de como sua mãe imediatamente se dispôs a ouvi-lo e de como o recebeu em seu estúdio, com uma garrafa de makgeolli e algumas de soju.

– Eu contei tudo pra ela, Sehun.

– Tudo o que?

– Tudo... desde o primeiro dia que pisei na empresa. Falei sobre como foi difícil conquistar sua amizade. Contei sobre aquela noite de tempestade, que você veio até o meu quarto com medo.

– Não... – Sehun murmurou, envergonhado – o que a tia vai pensar de mim?

– Falei sobre como era bom quando estávamos juntos, no palco, nos ensaios... sobre como eu gostava de ver você dançando enquanto eu tocava o piano. E falei sobre aquela noite... sobre você ter me beijado e eu ter correspondido... sobre como eu parti seu coração porque eu sou um idiota... Falei sobre o encontro com Naeyoung – este era o nome da garota que eu saí ontem – e de como eu fui embora porque não era com ela que eu queria estar.

Sehun estava boquiaberto. Ele jamais imaginou que Baekhyun tivesse um tipo de relacionamento tão aberto com a mãe a ponto de contar detalhes de sua vida sexual para ela.

– Quando eu terminei de falar, sabe o que ela me disse? – Baekhyun perguntou – Ela me disse que eu estava apaixonado por você.

– Mas, você não gosta de homens Baekhyun.

– Exatamente a minha resposta. Sabe o que ela fez? Ela riu! A minha própria mãe... Depois ela disse: _“Toda regra tem exceção, meu filho. E Sehun é a sua”_. – Baekhyun esperou que Sehun falasse alguma coisa, mas como o outro não deu sinal de que abriria a boa, ele continuou – Nós continuamos bebendo até umas 3 da madrugada, até que ela chamou um motorista e me mandou de volta pra cá. Eu estava completamente bêbado, mas me lembro bem do que ela me disse antes de fechar a porta do carro.

– O que ela disse?

– _“Seja homem e admita para si mesmo que você gosta dele. Depois chame-o pra conversar e peça perdão pela sua estupidez. E torça para que ele ainda goste de você”_ – Baekhyun respirou fundo, encarou o mais alto e disse – Eu gosto de você, Oh Sehun. Eu tenho tesão em você. Eu quero ficar com você, te beijar, te tocar. E isso ainda é estranho, eu nunca senti nada assim antes. Mas, eu quero tentar... se você ainda me quiser.

Sehun nada disse. Apenas ficou encarando o outro, quieto. Baekhyun entendeu o silêncio do outro como uma rejeição. Ele havia perdido a sua chance. Subitamente aquele pensamento fez com que seus olhos marejassem. Ele soltou Sehun e deu um passo para o lado, deixando espaço para que o outro fosse embora. E foi surpreendido por duas mãos que agarraram seus ombros, empurrando-o contra a parede, e por uma boca que tomou a sua de maneira agressiva.

Sehun beijava Baekhyun sem dó, seu corpo imprensava o do outro para que ele não fugisse, sua mãos exploravam aquele corpo que ele desejava havia tanto tempo. Naquele momento, ele só queria descontar toda a frustração dos últimos meses, matar a saudade que havia sentido quando o mais velho não estava ao seu lado. Ele beijou Baekhyun até perder o fôlego e precisar se afastar para buscar um pouco de ar, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior do outro antes de soltá-lo e encontar sua testa na dele.

– E agora, ainda é estranho?

– Sim. É estranho ter mãos grandes me tocando. É estranho tocar um corpo igual ao meu. – Baekhyun respondeu com siceridade – Mas, eu quero te beijar até que não seja estranho. Eu quero te tocar até que não seja estranho e eu quero que você me toque até que não seja estranho.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho.

E com aquela resposta, Sehun o beijou novamente. Um beijo calmo e suave. Um beijo cheio de promessas. E Baekhyun correspondeu da mesma forma. Ele sabia que tinha um longo caminho antes de aceitar que tudo o que sentia quando estava com o mais novo era natural, mas ele estava disposto a percorrê-lo.

✨

Sehun acordou no meio da madrugada, incomodado com o braço direito que estava dormente por ele estar deitado sobre ele há algumas horas. Começou a se mexer devagar para mudar de posição, mas foi impedido por um braço que o manteve onde estava. Abriu os olhos, resmungando baixinho, e deu de cara com um Baekhyun sorridente. Arregalou os olhos, olhando para os lados... não se lembrava de ter ido ao quarto do outro... exceto que... aquele era o seu quarto. Baekhyun estava na sua cama? Foi então que os eventos da noite anterior voltaram à sua memória e ele relaxou.

– Não foi um sonho... – ele murmurou baixinho.

– O que não foi um sonho? – Baekhyun perguntou curioso, colocando o caderno que estava em sua mão na mesinha de cabeceira e se virando na cama, prendendo Sehun embaixo de si.

– Você... a nossa conversa... os beijos... – Sehun comecou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um beijo que lhe tirou o fôlego.

– Não foi um sonho! – Baekhyun confirmou, sorrindo contra os lábios do outro.

Sehun sorriu de volta, dobrou uma das pernas e num movimento rápido, rolou na cama ficando por cima de do outro. Ele beijou Baekhyun mais uma vez com toda a paixão que havia guardado nos últimos meses. Eles continuaram se beijando por muito tempo, se separando de vez em quando apenas para respirar. Quando Baekhyun bocejou, Sehun rolou novamente na cama, deitando as costas no colchão e o puxando para se ajeitar em seu peito.

Depois que Baekhyun dormiu, Sehun moveu o braço até alcançar o caderno que estava sobre a mesinha e começou a folheá-lo. As últimas anotações eram apenas rabiscos, provavelmente algo que ele começou a escrever naquela noite.

**_“Não precisa acender as luzes. Vamos ficar onde estamos._ **

**_Quando estou com você, te amando o dia todo, eu não preciso de mais nada._ **

**_Chegue mais perto..._ ** **_Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu quase perdi a cabeça._ **

**_Quero viver apenas no seu coração, mas seu coração é como um labirinto._ **

**_Preso em um labirinto do qual não posso escapar._ **

**_Me perdi há tanto tempo._ **

**_Mas quando te vejo brilhando, sei que posso ir a qualquer lugar, a todo lugar._ **

**_Nada irá mudar o que fizemos juntos._ **

**_Me abrace forte para que eu não vá a lugar algum. Venha cá..._ **

**_Você é meu diamante. Você me faz brilhar quando estou com você._ **

**_Você é meu diamante. Me deixe brilhar com você._ **

**_Por favor, chegue mais perto para que eu possa te abraçar._ **

**_Venha cá... Porque só você me faz brilhar.”_ **

Sehun olhou para Baekhyun que agora dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Não havia nada que ele não faria por seu hyung. Ele o amava como nunca tinha amado nenhum outro antes e faria de tudo para te-lo ao seu lado. Ele sabia que precisaria ter paciência e cautela. Sabia que aquilo era tudo muito novo para Baekhyun. Que o outro ainda teria que enfrentar seus próprios medos e preconceitos. Mas ele estaria ao seu lado, sempre.

Com este pensamento em mente, Sehun pegou a caneta e escreveu algo antes de colocar o caderno novamente em seu lugar e aconchegar melhor Baekhyun em seus braços. Ele adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto naquela noite. Estava feliz por finalmente ter admitido seus sentimentos para o outro. Feliz por estar onde estava. Muito feliz por estar com quem estava.

**_“Abra seu coração para mim. Eu serei seu porto seguro._ **

**_As luzes da cidade se parecem com você, brilhantes e solitárias._ **

**_Seu coração está confuso, mas eu quero segui-lo._ **

**_Me diga o que você quer. Me diga o que você precisa._ **

****

**_Eu quero me perder com você. É a única coisa que quero fazer._ **

**_Perder a consciência com você. Então venha cá...”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os rabiscos de Baekhyun poderiam ter servido de inspiração para Diamond, da mesma forma que o que Sehun escreveu é um pedaço de Stay Up (com o refrão de I wanna get lost with you do Stereophonics). Ah, como eu amo City Lights! Álbum do Ano e só a minha opinião importa hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> A música que o Baek canta pro Sehun na noite de tempestade é Stars Appears do Super Junior


End file.
